The ZoeyChase Songs
by crazy4fanfic2008
Summary: Ok, so I was tagged and this about Zoey's romantic relation ship with Chase. I hope you like it. Rated: K because I don't think anything this story's suggestive at all.


The Zoey/Chase Songs

**The Zoey/Chase Songs**

_Author's Note:__ I was tagged by tennisgirlxoxo a while ago and this whole time I've been trying to come up with some at least half decent. So anyway, here are 10 songs all based on Zoey's relationship with Chase._

_**Ain't No Mountain Enough**__** – Marvin Gaye and Tammi Terrell **_

Zoey looked at Chase's arm. He had fallen down a flight of stairs on the way to their dorm rooms. She had run down the stairs to find him in a slump and helped it sit up. He said that his arm hurt and when she looked at it, it was bleeding.

Zoey shook her head and smiled after giving his cut a kiss. "You're such a klutz."

Chase returned the smiled. "But you're always there to pick me up when I fall."

"I always will be," Zoey replied and gave him a kiss.

She as serious when she said those words no matter how ridiculous anyone thought they sounded. No high mountain, no low valley, no wide river could keep her from getting to Chase if he needed her.

_**Can't Get You Outta My Head**__** – Kylie Minogue **_

Zoey sat on a chair in her dorm room, alone, trying to concentrate on her calculus homework, but to no avail. All she could think about was Chase and the little make out session they had had about a half an hour ago before she told him she had to go do her home work.

She tried to study the problem. Again and again and again she tried to solve it and it wasn't coming to her. She was so good at math usually. What was wrong today? She kept thinking about Chase, that was what was wrong? The kiss was just too good.

She sighed. "Damn it Chase! I just can't you outta my head!"

_**So This Is Love**__** – Ilene Woods and Mike Douglas**_

"I can't believe I sat through that whole movie with you," Chase groaned.

"It was a terrific movie," Zoey insisted.

"It's the biggest chock flick I've ever seen."

"What did you expect?" Zoey asked. "It was _The Notebook_. You didn't have to watch it with me."

"I did it because I love you."

Zoey smiled. Chase was truly the sweetest guy she's ever known and he did so much for her and she loved him for it.

_So this is love_, Zoey thought. _I hope I never lose it._

"Thank you," she replied. "I love you too."

_**I Wanna Be Loved By You**__** – Marilyn Monroe**_

Zoey was laughing really loudly. Chase was tickling her and making her laugh like crazy. Zoey loved the way Chase made her feel: happy and loved. It was the greatest feeling in the whole world and she never wanted to lose it, never ever as long as she would live.

He was the one guy who she knew who loved to the universe and back times infinity. And, he was the only guy she wanted to love her this way. She wanted to be loved by him and only him and kissed by him and only him. Just Chase and Chase alone, forever.

_**Fever**__** – Peggy Lee**_

It was Chase and Zoey's six month anniversary of their first date sp the couple had decided to go to the beach for a picnic. When Zoey arrived to the spot they had agreed upon at sunset, there was a red and white checkered blanket laid out, dining ware set up, a lighted candle, and Chase, standing to the side, waiting for her. She gave him a big smile and ran into his arms. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Happy Anniversary," they said simultaneously and had a long passionate kiss.

When they broke, she handed him her present and her card and encouraged him to open the card. "You open the card first. It shows you care!" she had said. "You're not very good at this anniversary thing are you?" she had joked and he had replied with a smile that he was not.

The card read:

_Dear Chase,_

_I'm not good with words but I wanted you to know how much I love you. When we kiss, you give me fever wink wink. I love you._

_Happy Anniversary!_

_ Love,_

_ Zoey 3_

He beamed. "I love it," he said and gave her a kiss. "I hope I just gave you fever."

She laughed. "You did."

_**L-O-V-E**__** – Nat King Cole**_

"I don't think I've ever loved anyone this much," Zoey admitted as they on the beach and had fluff moments.

"I've never loved anyone 'till you," Chase confessed.

"Aw, that is so sweet," she sighed. "You are too cute."

"Yeah, I know," Chase said with a smiled.

"Gee, I'm so glad you're modest too," she teased.

He grinned and she grinned back. It was a beautiful night and as they looked at the stars, they couldn't have asked for a more romantic setting. The stars, a romantic dinner – it was just perfect.

"I think love was made for us," Chase said out loud.

"Really?" Zoey inquired.

"Yeah. I mean love is all about the hardships and getting through anything. Who has had a more stressful love journey than us?"

"Well, Ross and Rachel from _Friends_," Zoey said thoughtfully (_Author's Note:__ If you read _Who Do I Choose?_ you'll understand.)_

"Zoey…" Chase groaned.

"I'm kidding. You're right," she laughed.

If anyone had seen them look into each other's eyes at that moment, they knew Chase was more than 100 right.

_**Love Will Keep Us Together**__** – Captain and Tennille **_

Zoey was mad… really mad. And why you may ask? It was all because of Rebecca.

Chase had told her about Rebecca had ambushed him after the last period of the day and grilled him about his romantic relationship with Zoey. She had done everything in her power to convince Chase that Zoey was not the girl for him. This made furious because Zoey knew she could love Chase more in a single day than Rebecca ever could in a lifetime. Just then, Chase walked into Zoey's dorm room as she was pacing back and forth angrily.

"Zoey," Chase in a calm voice. "Just relax."

"How am I supposed to relax?!"

"Look, I just talked to Rebecca and she was just angry that we were together because she is still hurting from our break up and-."

"Chase," Zoey said. "Listen to me, stop. I'm the one who really loves you. If you let Rebecca keep telling you sob stories, she's gonna dig her claws into you and break us up. We have to let our love keep us together. I don't want to lose you."

"It will," he assured and pulled her into a hug. "I can promise you that."

_**You're My Lucky Star**__** – Debbie Reynolds and Gene Kelly**_

(_Author's Note:__ I know this song might suit Chase more than Zoey but I was at a loss for a song._)

"So what's your wish?" Chase asked Zoey.

Chase and Zoey watched from her dorm room window a shooting star so Zoey convinced Chase to make a wish and now Chase wanted to know what Zoey had wished for.

"That we would always be together," she answered. "You're my lucky star."

"That is so corny," Chase said with a laugh. "But-."

In return, he got a punch in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried. "You didn't let me finish."

"Whoops," she said giggling. "What were you gonna say?"

"That is so corny, but very sweet."

Zoey smiled. "You are though my lucky star. When I look into you eyes, I feel like I'm star struck. You make me look good."

"I think it's the other way around," Chase replied grinning.

_**Ain't No Other Man**__** – Christina Aguilera**_

Chase and Zoey were sitting on Zoey's dorm room bed, flipping through a photo album of pictures taken from all the years Zoey had gone to PCA. They were pictures from the very first school dance, ones from the time capsule being buried, ones from _Gender Defender_, ones from the rib cook off, ones from the Book Nook, ones from the Walk-A-Thon, ones from the prom, and so many more.

She and Chase flipped to a section of the album of photos of just him and her from all the years. Zoey sighed. They looked so happy together whether friends, lovers, or both. He had made feel so much happier than she could ever have happened and she knew there was no other man for her. Nobody did what he did and he was the best thing that could have ever happened to her.

"No one is more suited for me than you," she said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_**Wind Beneath My Wings**__** – Bette Midler**_

Zoey looked up at Chase. His arm was wrapped around her protectively as they looked into the ocean from the roof of the boys' dorm roof. They had come such a long way since the prom. Senior year was amazing and half of that was due to the fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. Chase looked down and smiled at her.

In that smile, Zoey saw Chase as her everything: her biggest supporter in anything she did, her true love, her hero. He was the wind beneath her wings.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he said.

"For everything you've ever done for me. I'm so thankful for you. I could never have accomplished anything without you. I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, Zoey just knew that she and Chase could accomplish anything together, especially if he would always be in her life. He was the motivation, the reason, the wind beneath her wings.

_Author's Note:__ Ok, so I hope you guys liked. I tried really hard and came up with this. Reviews of any kind are thankful. Thanks for reading. Oh, and all my stories will be update this month and a new story will be up in November (for which category is a surprise.) Oh and don't forget to vote in my poll as it will close October 31. I love you guys._

_-Mary_


End file.
